


Ca va? Ca va.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Ratings may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is for a lack of better words screwed. He is in love with his best friend. Not his bestfriend but Deans. Sastiel highschool au with Sam two years younger then Dean. With friend Dean and Cas. I changed the title so sorry if that confused anyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Having fun

**Author's Note:**

> So if you havent read any of my work you should know I update frequently and comments spur me on. I ship destiel sastiel and sabriel but this is my first sastiel! This pairing is small but mighty and I wanted to contribute!

Sam Winchester was two years younger then Dean Winchester, and had a horrible crush on his best friend. And I know it sounds bad, but guess what? its worse. He has a crush on DEANS best friend Castiel. 

Castiel is smart, funny, and beautiful. He normally wouldnt use the word beautiful to deacribe a man but his high cheek bones, pale skin, blue eyes and cheeky smile just made him warm in all of the right places. 

Dean and Cas had been best friends for two years and in those two years Sam has fallen harder for him then anyone ever. Cas always watches movies on the couch with Dean with his shirt riding up licking salt from popcorn off his fingers. Sam was studing French when he trudged downstairs with his book bag to find Cas sitting alone on their couch watching some war documentary. "Hello Sam." Cas said smiling at him.

"Hey Cas." Sam said looking around wondering where Dean had scampered off to. "Wheres Dean?" 

"Lisa called and apparently she said something that made him leave rather quickly." Cas said with a hidden pain in his voice. Honestly Dean didnt deserve Cas, he blew him off frequently and Cas was too nice to ever complain.

"Oh. That sucks." Sam said throwing down his bookbag.

"Yes it rather does, anyway, would you watch this with me?" He asked quietly.

Sam had his hands stuffed in his pocket and looked at his abandoned bookbag. "Um, sure." He agreed and sat down next to Cas. "So what are we watching?" 

"Currently Napoleon is taking over France." Cas said turning to him.

Sam swallowed and met his gaze. "Oh cool I love Napoleon, hes one of my favorite historical figures." Sam said before mentally slapping himself for saying something so lame. 

"Me too, I find him very interesting. Hes probably my second favorite behind Frederick von Steuben." Cas said with a smile.

"Whos that?" Sam asked instead of pretending to know who it was when he didnt. 

"Hes a man from Prussia who was gay and kicked out. when he came to France and Benjamin Franklin found him, he was a great strategist and Benjamin agreed with George Washington to bring him back to America regardless of the fact he was gay." (This is true) Cas said with his eyes with a certain brightness you only got when talking about something you love.

Sam had completely turned to Cas and listened with complete interest, okay that was a bit of a lie considering how often he drifted into thinking about kissing him but that Steuben dude sounded pretty cool. 

A silence had fallen over them for only a few seconds when Cas broke it. "Do you like me Sam?" 

"Uh what." Sam answered stupidly completely freaking out in his head. Was he that obvious!?

Cas just repeated the question and looked at Sam openly.

"Um yeah I do." Sam admitted feeling his heart beating out of his chest.

"Thats good to hear because it seemed like you didnt like me and I had hoped I didn't annoy you by being here all the time hanging out with Dean." Cas said with a warm smile spreading across his face.

Sam didnt know whether to laugh, cry, or be sad that Cas didnt know that he like liked him. Sam kinda had been thankful everything was out in the open so he could finally know how Cas felt but at the same time he was thankful his secret was still a secret.

After that Cas made some popcorn and came out with it in a big bowl and set it on his lap before looking over at Sam and scootching next to him so they were touching and set the bowl resting between both of their legs. 

They shared popcorn with their hands ocassionally brushing until it was all gone and the show ended so Cas leaned forward, grabbed the remote and turned it off. Sam stared at his ass and he picked up the remote and mentally scolding himself, Cas didnt like him, hes not gay, and he IS Deans best friend. There was way too many red flags to be wanting to kiss Cas right then but boy did he want too.

Cas clicked the tv off and sat completely faced towards Sam so he adjusted the same, facing him. "So since Dean is still apparently still not here I want to talk with you more." Cas said rather blantantly.

"Okay." Sam replied.

"So whats your favorite color?" 

"Blue." Sam replied.

"Whats your favorite country?"

"France." Sam replied. Even though French sucked he love the country. "Wait. If you get to ask questions so do I!"

"Okay." Cas agreed and waited.

"Uh what is your favorite color?"

"Probably a golden brown." Cas said a little bit embarrassed because no ones favorite color is brown. "I know thats kinda lame."

"I dont think its lame, I like it its unique." Sam said honestly and didn't look him in the eyes because he realized how lame it sounded. 

"Sam what do you want to do after college?"

"I would like to go to Stanford." Sam replied sheepishly.

"I think you could do it very easily you are very smart." Cas said softly.

"Thanks Cas. Uh um so are you dating anyone? " Sam asked. 

Cas looked down and fiddled with his sleeve before repling no. "Sam is there anyone you like?" Cas asked the couch cushion.

"There is uh one guy I like." Sam said feeling the blush rise up on his cheeks.

"So its a guy?" Cas asked meeting Sam's gaze.

Before Sam could reply Dean walked into the room fixing his clothing running a hand through his hair. "Hey guys!" Dean exclaimed.

"Hello Dean." Cas greeted and Sam waved awkwardly angry their discussion had been interupted.

"Did you guys have fun while I was having fun?" Dean asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my god Dean." Sam just sighed while Cas actually replied.

"Yes we did have a rather lovely discussion." Cas said and smiled at Sam before looking back over at Dean.

"Oh-kay." Dean said awkwardly and went upstairs to change.

"I had a rather good time talking to you today we should do this more often." Cas said before Dean returned and plopped down on the couch and turned on some action movie that no one but Dean really paid attention too. John and Mary werent gonna be home for a couple more hours so they just listened to Deans commentary and Sam just watched Cas wishing he had the nerves to tell him how he felt. 

This crush is gonna kill him.


	2. French... speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crush grows stronger... (and all of the french in this is based off of my knowledge and probs a lot of it is wrong...)

And here comes the best and the worst part of the day. Lunch.

There were two different lunches you could get, 5a or 5b and Sam managed to get 5a which had Dean and Cas in it. Honestly that was great because ya know Cas, but also he had to watch Balthazar a blonde haired asshole flirt with him everyday. Meg, Dean, Cas, Balthazar, Charlie, Garth and Sam sat together everyday at the large table. Dean sat next to Cas where he would whisper things into his ear making him laugh which was a great view since he sat across from Cas, and Balthazar on the other side of Castiel constantly getting way too close to him to be considered friendly. 

Occasionally Cas' s brother Gabriel would get sent to the principles office which was quite often and he would linger at their lunch table until a teacher saw him and escorted him out. Gabriel was a pain in the ass but Sam enjoyed when he came because he got to hear stories about Cas being fun and crazy instead of his normal rather uptight self. 

Today was one such day. "So Cassie here went into his room, stole the 150, took the car, and personally told the officer what he did." Gabriel described while Cas shot him death glares.

"But what did the fire marshal say?" Garth asked interested.

"Oh he had a hoot." Gabe replied streatching the word out. 

"Didnt know little Clarence here was a rebel." Meg said shooting an approving look his way. Cas sheepishly ducked his head with a blush on his cheeks and god damn it how can one person be so cute!?

"Dean dont forget we have to work on that project tonight." Cas said obviously trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot." Dean said running a hand through his hair.

"That reminds me of the time Cassie went to the strip club with me-" Gabriel began but was cut off by a very unhappy principle carrying Gabriel to the office by the ear.

The table was all silent and looking at Cas until Sam went "wait. There was a time at a strip club?" Sam asked legit shocked.

"Lets just say Gabriel has weird ideas of celebrating his birthday." Cas said sighing trying to ignore his brother.

"Yeah id say." Garth agreed and went back to eating with a shocked expression and Dean, Sam and Meg were laughing.

"Sammy howd the french test go?" Dean remembered a few minutes later.

"Uh not too well. I suck at french." Sam said groaning at the thought of how poorly he had done. Its all gibberish! How can one word mean three things! When he got his French quizes back he liked to call it seeing his failures expressed with numbers.

"If you need help im in french four." Cas said looking at Sam.

"Oh no really its okay." Sam said quickly in a mumble. 

"No really I insist. When im done with my project with Dean ill help you do French." Cas said looking at Dean for approval who didnt care at all and was oblivious to Sam throwing a party in his head while simultaneously freaking out.

"Ohkay." Sam said hoping Cas couldnt tell he was blushing.

Before anything else could happen the bell rang and Sam quickly scrabbled to his next class trying to not think about the blue eyed boy that is going to be helping him study without Dean there.

 

Okay so maybe he spilled water on himself so he could change into something nicer without Dean questioning it. So maybe he is brushing his hair a lot to make it smooth and shiny. Hey Dean isnt there to judge him and he was way too nervous about studying with Cas.

Cas had come about an hour ago and according to Dean twenty minutes ago they should be done soon. Sam had taken out his French book and studied for those twenty minutes trying to make it so Cas didnt think he was a complete idiot when it came to french.

Sam heard a soft knock on his door and he scrambled off like a scared deer and closed his book. He fixed his hair and with book in hand answered the door to find Cas. "Are you ready to French?" Cas asked with a smile. 

"Uh.. yes?" Sam said and felt stupid until Cas laughed and walked into the room.

"Okay so what chapter are you on?" 

"Three." Sam said and Cas swiped the book from Sam and opened up to the chapter. Cas plopped down on the ground and gestured for Sam to sit with him, which he complied and scanned the page. 

"Okay so aller and jouer conjugations and animals?" Cas questioned meeting his eyes.

"Uh yeah." Sam somehow managed to squeak out completely distracted by how close Cas was.

"Okay how about I explain what they are then I quiz you?" 

"Sure."

Cas took a notebook and a pen and made a six by two chart. "So," Cas began as he started writing je, tu, il/elle, nous, vous, ils/elles in the six columns. "We have- I, you, he/she, we, youll, and they which are the same six you use for all words" He said pointing at the words he had written that corresponded. 

"Yeah okay I got that." Sam said next to Cas.

"Lets do aller first because its fun to chant." Cas said with a laugh that sent joy to Sams heart and wrote down the corresponding words for each.

"So the only way you are going to remember it is if you chant this ridiculous song with me." Cas said very seriously to Sam which made him stiffle a laugh. "Ready?" 

"Yeah."

"Okay on three. One. Two. Three!" Cas said and they both took a deep breath. "Ja ai tu as il a ell a! Nous avons vous avez ils and elles ont!" They both chanted and by the end were laughing so hard their ribs hurt and fell down on the ground next to each other.

After several minutes of flat out giggling Sam and Cas wiped tears out of their eyes and went back to studying.

The rest went rather normally and Sam felt more confident in french than he ever had been before though the fact that avacado and lawyer were the same word made Sam giggle randomly and Cas would slap him on the arm lightly just knowing what he was thinking. ("Did you commit this crime?" "I WANT TO SPEAK TO MY AVACADO! ")

After an hour or two Cas had to leave and texted his parents to pick him up. Sam walked Cas to the door and thanked him before watching Cas get in the car and drive away.

Sam was happy Dean wasnt there or he would know the Sam was so very smitten and thinking about doing some French with Cas, and not the language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter takes 1 to 6 hours to write and edit depending on the length and i used to write really long chapters and update once a week but people got impatient so now I write shorter chapters more frequently. Also since I like to update for you all often I will only edit myself to save time so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I appreciate (love) comments, kudos, and bookmarks. It makes me write faster and I get really happy from hearing what you think! 
> 
> Also subscribe to the story if you want to stay updated easily.
> 
> Also my tumblr is shipsmeanttosail if you want to give me a prompt, talk, or whateve! 
> 
> ♡♡♡


	3. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is sick so Sam steps up

Of course Dean was sick, that was just his luck. I mean Sam isnt exactly sad he gets to see Cas' s pale skin almost completely exposed except a small small small speedo, but he was really getting not so platonic thoughts. Okay that was a bit incorrect, he was having REALLY unplatonic thoughts like shoving him against a wall and rocking his hips agains- 

The shot rang out and they jumped off of the boards and begun their laps back and forth. 

Dean was supposed to show up to Cas' s swim competition but of course the asshat had to get sick and send Sam as his ambassador. Cas' s parents didn't care enough to even think about coming, Meg caught herself in out of school suspension, Garth was on a date, and Gabriel was in the same place as Meg. Sam didnt have the heart to not support Cas who had no one there and was in the state championship. Well Balthazar was there very definitely leering at Cas like a piece of meat. Okay so Sam started waving at Cas excitedly to get his attention away from the British asshole, so what!?

No one in their established group was great with sharing feelings and such but everyone was really proud of Cas, hes naturally a bit of an introvert but he loves swimming and he forced himself to join the swim team. Cas has been getting up at four am for three months training and Sam could see all of his progress on his strong lean muscles and six pack thats normally well hidden under baggy clothing.

Sam remebered where he was at when the sound of clapping snapped him out of his trance and Sam started clapping and saw Cas climb out of the wat- 'oh dear neptune I am going to die.' Cas' s very small clothing had slide down slightly more making his hips more prominent and Sam's pants were getting too tight. 

They threw a towel over Cas' s shoulders and a huge gold metal that made Cas break out in a large smile and the rest of the swim team swarmed over and formed a mash pit around him and congratulated him lifting him up on their shoulders.

Cas' s smiling blue eyes met Sam's warm gaze and Sam clapped even louded and even cheered for him causing Cas' s cheeks to break out in a light soft blush highlighting his cheekbones with water droplets clinging to them.

After Cas' s picture being taken for the newspaper and a list read of records he broke Cas went into the locker room and changed, quickly towel drying his hair and he came out to be greeted by Balthazar and Sam. Balthazar leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly while Cas kept his arms at his side awkwardly. Balthazar handed Cas a red rose that made Castiels eyes widen.

"Thank you Balthazar." Cas said softly.

"No problem Cassie, sadly I must be going." He said before leaving Cas and Sam alone in the pool room with Cas clutching the rose.

"Sam I really appreciate you coming and I am happy that you're here." Cas said before wrapping his arms around Sam. Sam was startled that Cas so freely hugged him after how stiff he was with Balthazar but Sam just tried to enjoy it.

Sam had bent down a little to make their height more even and Sam took advantage pulling Cas closer in a totally platonic way. Cas burrowed his head into Sam's neck and breathed in deeply enjoying the soft scent of Sam's hair mixed with the smell of chlorine.

The both realized this was way too long to be a friendly hug but they didnt want to pull away so they just enjoyed it. After a bit Cas pulled away holding the rose and looked down at it before looking back up at Sam. 

Cas opened his mouth to say something before closing it and just handing the rose to Sam. "Thanks for coming and i can help you with french tomorrow if you need more help?" Cas said meeting his gaze.

"Yeah Cas I could use more help." Sam said and took the flower. 

"Good bye Sam and tell Dean to feel better." Cas said grabbing his duffle bag and leaving Sam in the room trying to figure out whether or not Cas just flirted with him???

Sam smiled at the flower and went home to Dean with the flower clutched lightly to his chest like some teenage girl. Instantly Dean popped his head over the top of the couch like the noisy little bugger he is and looked at the rose and raised his eyebrows.

"So whos the rose from?" Dean questioned. 

"Oh Cas won first place and then Balthazar gave Cas this and he didnt want it so he gave it to me and said he wanted me to tell you to get better." Sam said still looking at the flower wishing it meant something.

"Why are you looking at it like its pure gold though?" Dean asked with ThaT smirk. 

"No im not." Sam sniped back still thinking about Cas.

"Yes you are!...OH MY GOD YOU LIKE CAS!"

Sams eyes snapped up to Dean's at that and Sam swore his eye was twitching. Sam started to stutter about some excuse but nothing came out but mumble.

"HOLY SHIT YOU LIKE CAS! OH MY GOD! SAMMY YOU DOG!" Dean exclaimed totally facing Sam with way too smug of a look on his face. "So when are you gonna tell him?" Dean asked pretending to be a girl.

"I wasnt going to tell him!" Sam replied somehow finding a way to speak.

"What do you mean you arent going to tell him?" Dean asked putting on his serious brother face.

"Well I mean hes your best friend, and hes older then me and really out of my league and so smart." Sam sighed imagining kissing those soft pale lips.

"Sammy you know I wouldnt care if you dated him right, I mean it would be weird if you guys broke up but you two seem like a good match." Dean said dreading how much of a emotional moment this was.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I dont know I dont want to mess this up." Sam said running a hand through his hair.

"Oh come on Samantha! Man up and ask Cas out! Theres a dance in a couple weeks, just do it!" Dean said throwing his hands up and looking at the conflicted Sam.

"I mean-i just- I dontknow." Sam replied feeling very defeated and exhausted.

"Im not gonna do anything but please just ask him out man. It seems like he likes you too so." Dean trailed off hoping Sam got the message.

"Thanks Dean. Im gonna go shower." Sam said to Dean smiling.

"No problem and try not to think about Cas too much now! Remeber that we share that shower!" Dean called to his back and Sam groaned. 

 

"GABRIEL SHUT UP PLEASE!" Cas said groaning and flopping down unto the bed.

"Now now Cassie dont blame me for just pointing out the obvious!" Gabriel sing songed landing on the bed next to him.

"Gabe.." he groaned louder.

"Its not my fault you got a crush on the youngest Winchester. I mean you gave him a rose for christs sake." 

"Why did I even tell you." Cas said trying to remeber why he thought it was a good idea.

"Because I am going to help you seduce that boy." Gabe said confidently with a very wicked grin.

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Because I got mad style and im gonna help you bag a moose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So five hours later and editing here it is! Sorry for the slow build but sastiel should be happening soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, your comments and everything make me so happy like you dont even know how much! ♡♡♡


	4. Only the Hot can say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes Gabriel's advice

"I have never felt so self conscious in my life." Cas stated to nobody as he looked in the full body mirror. 

When Cas had woken up Gabriel had slammed the outift into his arms with the only word muttered being 'moose' and Cas knew it was part of the plan. 

It had seemed like a good idea, take the clothes, put on the clothes, seduce Sam in the clothes, but right now he couldnt get past wearing the clothes. 

Gabriel had picked out a white v neck teeshit much too tight and black gunmetal skinny jeans and a pair of converse. And then of course there was the fact Gabriel had outlined his eyes in black.

Gabriel called to Cas telling him they were going to be late to school so Cas grabbed his trenchoat and pulled it closely around his body so no one could see what he was wearing. 

"Hey Sam do you want me to come over tonight and help you with french again? "

"Yeah Cas thats sounds great." Sam replied happily looking down at the table menrally preparing himself to ask Cas to the dance.

Dean sat down and did a double take at Cas. "Are you wearing eyeliner?" 

At that the whole table turned to him and Cas shrunk down into his chair. "I lost a bet with Gabriel." Cas muttered and hoped they would drop it. He felt ridiculous enough.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT ON A STICK IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLY OH GOD CAS IS WEARING EYELINER AND HOT DAMN MY PANTS ARE SO TIGHT AND DEAR NEPTUNE SAVE MEEEEEEEE! Sam screamed eternally.

Garth and Meg leaned forward to inspect as well as Balthazar but Sam remained where he was just looking at Cas. "What was the bet?" Meg asked knowing there was more.

"I had to wear an outfit he picked out." Cas mumbled into the table.

Dean looked over at Sam and found him in a daze and oh was he going to have fun with this. "Hey Cas, lets see!"

"No."

"Ill give you twenty bucks."

"No."

"Fifty take it or leave it." Dean said, and boy did Sam owe him later. When Gabriel made you wear something it was always sexual or something of the type and Dean needed Sam to have some incentive to pick up the pace.

"Fine." Cas said hating himself for the tempation of money. 

Cas peeled him jacket off and everyone at the table gasped.

Balthazar about jumped Cas which wasnt unusual except everyone at the table looked like they wanted to. 

Even Dean "mr straight." Saw the six pack framed by the tight shirt and the perfect ass captured by skin tight black pants and all be damned if Dean didnt get too warm. Meg had licked her lips and winked at Cas which made him go beet red and even Garth seemed a little flustered but Sam wasnt fascinated with Cas's body he was entrapped by his beautiful dark eyelashes framing his blue endless eyes with the graceful bend of his back and the lean frame and how beautiful he looked and how intelligent he was. Unlike the rest, Sam wanted to kiss him and love him not just rut against him.

Cas saw everyone looking at him and could feel his cheeks becoming a dark red. Luckily Cas was saved by Gabriel sitting down. "So Cas how ya like your outfit?" 

"Its.... very tight." Cas concluded after not much consideration. 

"Yeah." Sam agreed barely above a whisper but enough for Dean to grin smugly at him. 

"So what exactly did you do this time Gabriel?" Cas asked trying to shrink down into the seat as much as possible.

"Well lets just say I might have I dont know kissed a kid in my class who said kissing the same sex meant you were going to hell so I figured I would get him get packing." Gabe said with a very happy look.

"Gabriel." Cas sighed and put his head in his hands. 

"What?"

"Go to the office before they have to drag you down there again."

"Yeah I did hear mrs Taggart say they were gonna be ready the next time." Balthazar said leaning close next to Cas.

"Alright alright fine. Be the party pooper!" Gabriel exclaimed and went down to the office, but not before winking at Cas and making a wicked smile.

"So Cassie, now that Gabriel is gone I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of you going as my date to the dance?" Balthazar asked resting a hand on Cas' s shoulder.

Dean shot Sam a surprised look and a mouthed 'go for it.' and Sam shot Cas a not that surprised look and Garth and Meg bothed leaned in to hear Cas and Cas just opened and closed his mouth several times like a confused guppy. "I uh I am I really. Uhhhh." Cas tried wishing words would form. " uh Balthazar I really uh appreciate you asking but I uh was going to ask someone else." Cas said very quietly and sheepishly.

Sam felt his heart drop a thousand feet. Sam felt his whole world shatter and did his best to not let it show on his face. Balthazar was disappointed but Sam had ten fold the pain he did. 

"Sorry guys I uh need to go to the library." Sam said getting up hoping his voice wouldnt betray the tears forming in his eyes. 

Everyone seemed kind of startled by his sudden departure except Dean who knew Sam's heart was broken.

"Yeah I forgot Sammy asked me to help him with a paper ill be right back." Dean excused himself and followed after Sam and found him in the back of the library with silent tears rolling down his face.

"You okay?" Dean asked soflty to not startle him.

"Honestly no." Sam said and almost laughed.

"Im sorry man."

"Its not your fault." 

"I know but that still sucks ass." Dean commented leaning against the book self.

The bell rang and Dean and Sam went to their next class. Sam and Dean went home, Sam immediately flopped down on his bed and breathed deeply.

Sam heard a knock on his door and yelled come in while still his face was buried in the blankets. What he didnt expect though was for it to be Cas.

"Hello Sam, I told you I would help you study but Dean said you had a bad day so I baked you a cake." Cas said sheepishly holding it up.

Sams heart clenched as he looked at Cas. Of course Cas would be the type of guy to bake him a cake when upset. Of course. "Thanks Cas." Sam managed weakly and realized he sounded as sad as he felt when Cas came over and hugged Cas tightly. "Im sorry you are having a bad day." He whispered against his ear.

Sam couldnt say anything except enjoy how warm Cas was, sweet kind caring Cas was. "Let me get some forks, a movie, and we can eat cake on the couch. " Cas said and didnt even wait for an answer before taking Sams hand and dragging him down into the kitchen where he pulled out two forks. "Now go pick a movie!" Cas said firmly before going into the kitchen and getting two glasses of milk and setting them on the table.

Sam put in Aladdin and sat next to Cas who handed him a fork and prompted him to 'dig in'.

The rest of the night was spent with them singing along badly with the movie and stuffing themselves with cake. Sam thought it was weird how being with Cas made him so happy yet it just made the pain worse. 

"Sam what was wrong today? " Cas asked slurred once the movie was done and the room quiet and the sun was starting to come out. Both boys slightly delirious with the need for sleep.

"Nothing."

"You know you can tell me Sam? "

"Yeah... just nevermind."

"What?"

"Just um nothing im just tired."

"Uh okay goodnight Sam." Cas said and clicked off the lights.

"Goodnight Cas, love you." Sam muttered before falling asleep unaware of Cas staring at him with large eyes boring into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY! I had planned to update like two days ago but I had no time to write AT ALL! and to quote Chuck "Writing is hard." Sorry the pace is so slow but I think it makes it more realistic. No but really I feel terrible for taking so long, Plz forgive me! 
> 
> Anyway I love you all please tell me what you think and subscribe or bookmark to follow along!


	5. Mr Fizzles can sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sams birthday party

"GABRIEL GOD BLESS AMERICA DONT YOU DARE SUGGEST I WEAR A BALL GOWN OR SO HELP ME!"

"Come on Cassie dont ya want to dress up for your big boy toy?"

"Well yeah... but no! I am going to his birthday party not the royal wedding!"

"I dont know I think they're equally important."

"No but really what shirt? " Cas asked and held up a green baggy sweater and a blue equally ill fitting one.

"Really!? That isnt gonna impress anyone! Not even grandma!" Gabriel said and pushed past Cas and peered into the closet. "This?" 

"Okay no, that outfit was terrible!"

"No it wasnt! Maybe a bit tight but not terrible." Gabriel pointed out sassily.

"-.-"(I feel like this is the exact face he would make so...)

"Euh?" Gabriel asked pulling out a fitted blue shirt.

"I mean its not terrible..." Cas said which was apparently all he needed to shove it in Cas' s arms.

"GREAT! now what pants will seduce our moose friend."

Gabriel threw open his dresser drawyers which Cas were surprised didnt break and flung pants across the room till apparently he found the perfect pair and raised them in the air with an "ah ha!"

"Gabriel those are like two years old!"

"Yes... and they are very small! " Gabriel commented and waggled his eyebrows.

"But-"

"Nah!"

"But-"

"Dont! Just put them on."

Cas glared at Gabriel something fierce but went into the bathroom and put on the desired outfit. Honestly the pants werent that tight but they definetely hugged his butt and thighs that had gotten more toned by swimming.

"Fine ill wear it but I got to go now!" Cas called to Gabe and ran down the steps picked up the gifts and out to Dean's car waiting for him. He had a date beforehand so he offered to pick him up.

Cas opened the door and got in balancing the gifts be had bought Sam. "Hey Dean. Thanks for getting me." 

"No problem man."

They drove the short drive there chatting about this and that and Dean's girlfriend and headed inside. Only a few people were going to be there, mostly their normal group of friends and a few others.

"Happy Birthday Sam!" Cas yelled to Sam across the room. Sam looked up with a red party hat on and smiled softly which made Cas die a little inside.

Cas went over and hugged him making sure not to last too long since people were watching. "Hey Cas glad you could make it." Sam said and gave him the loopsided smile that made his heart melt.

"Wouldnt miss it." Cas said genuinely, holding the two gifts to his chest.

"Come get some cake." Sam offered and led him into the kitchen occupied by Garth and Mary, who left quickly to go get drinks.

"Okay thanks."

"No problem but I have to go tell Dean something ill be back." Sam said and left Cas to get a piece of cake with Garth.

"Heya Cas hows life?"

"Lifes well Garth how about you?"

"Im doing great! I watched this cool video with these cats yesterday that were brawling and... man it was crazy." Garth said and at the end took a deep breath.

"That does sound rather interesting." Cas commented and scooped the cake into his mouth occasionally glancing at the door to see if Sam was back.

"So, how long have you and Sam been datin?" Garth asked leaning against the counter.

"Wha- no uh me and Sam arent dating."

"Sure you arent, im just imagining the eye sex." Garth commented then raised an eyebrow. "Am I gonna have to consult Mr Fizzles?" He said dead serious.

Cas's eyes got huge and instantly replied. "No no I am quite fine thank you." Cas still remembered the last time Garth had introduced Mr Fizzles and he was still having nightmares.

"Okay but if you ever need me im here." Garth said before setting his plate down and heading back to the living room. 

"Hey Cas. " Dean said which made Cas jump.

"Dear Neptune you startled me Dean." Cas said clutching his chest.

"Whoops sorry. I just came to get some food. " Dean said and shoveled a huge bite of cake in his mouth and smiled at him like a proud chipmunk. "So do you have a date to the dance yet?"

"No, why?"

"No reason, I gotta go." Dean commented and left. 

"Hey Cas." Sam said startling him. What was with the Winchesters today!?

"Hey." 

"Cas.""Sam." They both said at the same time, "you first." Sam said.

"Well uh here's your gifts, open the top one first." Cas said pointing to it.

Sam opened the wrapping carefully and looked at the french book and smiled. "Thanks Cas."

"Open the other one." Cas said with a slight tremble in his voice. 

Sam unwrapped it and lifted the flaps on the box and gasped. There were two tickets to the dance. "Cas?"

"Sam I didnt know how to tell you but I have had a crush on you a long time and I really like you and your really smart and funny and nice and will you go to the dance with me?" Cas said out of breath.

Sam smiled and grabbed Cas pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Of course I will ive liked you for so long and I didnt know how to tell you and of course I will. I thought I might ask you tonight if you wanted to go as friends but this is so much better." Sam said next to Cas's head.

"I have another gift." Cas said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Cas said and put a hand on his cheek and slowly brought their faces together and gave him a soft slow kiss. It was warm and perfect and anything either boy could have asked for.

"Wow." Sam said after pulling away. "I liked that one best."

Cas laughed and pushed Sam lightly on the chest. "Come on you have a party to attend too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for me taking so long to update but im drowning in work. I constantly am writing this but sometimes it just takes longer. I promise I dont forget but I just get busy.
> 
> Anway tell me what you thought and bring me joy!


	6. Rose Pins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So since I havent updated in awhile here is a summary of what happened last time: Cas turned down Balthazars offer saying he already liked someone. Sam was sad. Cas made him happy and Sam accidentally said he loved him. Cas asked Sam to the dance and here we are!

It was official, I am going to die. I am going to die. Right now. Death. Cas thought trying to calm his nerves looking at the clock. 

After the kiss things between Sam and Cas were... unique. They hadn't kissed since, mostly because each was terrifyed of ruining their relationship but they both sat next to each other, and held each others hand smiling softly at each other at lunch which made Balthazar have a heart attack. Honestly the kissing scared the crap out of Sam and they both decided they would officially become boyfriends at the dance. 

Sam was going to pick Cas up in the impala, Dean was gonna pick him up till he broke up with his girlfriend and since then he agreed to let Sam drive it even though technically it was their dads car not his. Sam accepted the offer none the less and was going to pick him up in five minutes. 

Cas knew from talking to Dean that Sam had bit of a waistcoat liking so Gabriel had drug him to the nearest store and bought him a black waistcoat, slacks, and a good pocketwatch to go with his white shirt. Gabriel may or may not have put just enough eyeliner around his eyes he looked hot but luckily not enough that people would suspect it. 

Cas untied and retied his shoe for the fourth time when he heard the door bell. Cas looked back at his family smiling at him and encouraging him before opening the door revealing Sam with a small box in his hands. "Cas... you look hot.. I MEan uh nice you look nice." Sam said trying to hide the blush forming.

Cas looked up and down Sam. He wore similar black slacks but only a light green shirt with a dark green and black tie, it looked very nice on him and clearly tailored. "You look... nice as well." Cas said with a grin which made Sam smile too.

"Go on lovers dont stand here all night! BUT not without a picture!" Gabriel screamed, he was very excited when Cas told him they were going together to the dance, he said that "his ship was finally sailing." Then sobbed before leaving a confused Cas.

"Come on!" Gabriel waved and Sam put his arm around Cas' s waist which made him blush softly for the picture with a warm smile on both of their faces. Sam was a few inches taller then Cas but he truly didnt mind, he sort of liked the height difference if he wasnt gonna lie. "NOW SHOO!" Gabriel cried practically shoving them out the door and closing it.

"Um I bought this for you?" Sam asked lifting the lid to reveal a red rose pin.

Cas looked down at the box then Sam nervously biting his lip between his teeth. Cas set his hand on Sam's face and looked him in the eyes, "its perfect." He whispered before leaning forward and gently kissing Sam, it was warm and soft and Cas gently opened his mouth for Sam making each boy gasp equally. Sam pulled away when all air was gone and was flushed, "I- I uh missed that." Sam said awkwardly running a hand through his hair. 

"Me t-" Cas began but was interrupted by the door opening and Gabriel with a broom yelling "GET OFF MY LAWN! SHOO GET! " waving is around until both Sam and Cas laughed, Sam grabbed his hand and brought him to the car opening the door letting him slid in before doing the same.

Sam turned to Cas before starting the engine and pinned the flower on his chest. "Thank you." Cas said and kissed Sam lightly on the lips.

"No problem, now lets go to that dance." Sam said starting the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry its been so long but I have been so very busy. This chapter is terribly short but im working on the actual dance chapter! Yay! 
> 
> Please give feedback or criticism.


	7. Care to dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DANCE

They pulled up to the school and Sam went to the side and opened Cas's door which Cas found endlessly adorable before walking in together, normally you would be hit with the sound of loud music and the smell of sweaty grinding people but instead soft jazz music drifted around. Cas shot Sam a suprised look which he returned with an equally confused shrug of the shoulders. 

They both took a breathilizer test and then grabbed a table in the corner where they could still here the music and talk. They sat for a few minutes talking before Charlie sat down and Garth in tow. "Hey guys." Garth greeted waving awkwardly. 

"Hey." They both greeter back as they sat down

Sam pushed out his chair then put his hand out for Cas. "May I have this dance?" 

"Of course." Cas said smiling.

"Wait... so you two are together?" 

"Yeah." Sam and Cas answered.

"So Mr Fizzles was right." Garth mumbled as Sam and Cas went to the edge of the dance floor.

Cas put both of his hands on Sam's shoulders while Sam rested his hands on his hips. "You're so beautiful." Sam whispered looking at how the lights lit up Cas perfectly.

Cas ducked his head to hide his blush then got the courage to meet Sam's eyes. Cas moved closer to Sam and kissed him softly pulling him close with his hands now on Sam's neck. The kiss was short and sweet but it filled both boys with happiness. Cas moved even closer and set his cheek on Sam's shoulder and inched close enough he could press his lips to Sam's neck lightly in a kiss. 

Sam rubbed soothing circles on Cas' s hips and put a soft kiss on Cas' s head. "I love you." Sam whispered so only Cas could hear.

"I love you too." Cas said kissing Sam's jaw. They swayed back and fourth to the music both thinking they couldn't be any luckier.

Even Balthazar sitting at the table could see how happy Cas was and smiled at the pair that didn't even seem to remember they were at a school dance. 

When Sam and Cas broke apart they shared a kiss before heading back the table where they held hands under the table cloth and talked to their friends.

Charlie and Garth got up to dance with each other which was extremely cute even though Charlie was gay and laughed with each other. "Arent they so cute?" Sam said smiling at the two dancing.

"Yeah th-" Cas begun but was cut off by a door whipping open.

"BOOM BABY!"  
Everyone turned to look and none other than Gabriel was standing there in a bright fuchsia jacket and pants. Cas thought he was gonna have a heart attack and Sam seemed horrified. 

Gabriel strutted over to their table and sat down uncaring of all the eyes watching him. "So hows my favorite ambiguously gay duo?"

"....good" Sam said unsure really what to do or say.

"What in God's name are you wearing?" Balthazar asked practically crying at the sight of the outfit.

"Im wearing what I like to call FASHION EXPLOSION! And why are you such a great big bag of dicks?" Gabriel concluded looking smug at Gabriel.

"Oh please im only a great big bag of dicks if you buy me dinner first." Balthazar shot back which quickly got the whole table very interested in whatever was going on.

"I might just do that." Gabriel said with a wink.

Bakthazar looked at him and opened and closed his mouth a few times before closing it for good. 

"Now care to dance oh dickish one?" Gabe said grabbing Balthazars hand and dragging him unto the dance floor before he got a chance to comment.

Sam laughed the whole time and Cas giggled clutching his sides while Gabe did disco to jazz music while somehow simultaneously keeping Balthazar from escaping his grasp.

Sam leaned over next to Cas, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Yep." Cas said and stood up, said goodbye and went up to the Impala to Sam.

"Thanks for tonight." Cas said and kissed Sam and wove a hand to his hair and started to kiss Sam deeper. "I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah me too. But uh now what?"

"I dont know..."

"You can come watch a movie at my house?" Sam suggest, normally they would be going to a hotel room but this was almost like their first date and they are trying to go slowly so it was out of the question.

"Cool but you have to pick the movie." Cas said making Sam groan, they both equally hate making decisions. 

"Fine but only because I love you." Sam said and kissed Cas befire starting the car and driving them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY .O. 
> 
> I felt like I should wrap up the dance scene XD so yeah he it is I hope you all like it :3 dont judge it too hard 
> 
> Then unto next chapter which I have no idea what to do for XD and im trying to remember everyones timeline and ugh WRITING IS HARD
> 
> Ps when I think of Gabes outfit I imagine the suits in dumb and dumber but fuschia!


	8. Berry Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER: Cas and Sam went to the dance and they are officially together and this takes place sometime after (I really suck at timelines)

"Cassssss." Dean whined listening to the same music on repeat.

"I'm here, I'm here stop your whining!" Cas said taking the controller from Dean's hands sitting next to him.

"Now start the damn game I'm tired of the stupid intro music!"

Cas glared at Dean before clicking the start page regardless. 

"Thanks you!" Dean yelled and picked Mario cause "Come on Italian dude with overalls!?"

Cas raced Dean on Mario Kart going around the tracks when Cas beat him yet again. "OH COME ON!" Dean yelled pouting looking at the smug Cas. 

"Better luck next time?" Cas asked feigning innocence.

Dean glared something nasty then leap on Cas and started tickling him making him wheeze. "Uh Dean stoppp it hurts!" Cas yelled as Dean viciously attacked him.

Dean stopped momentarily to look Cas in the eyes and say "Never." Before ruthlessly continuing.

Sam got out of the shower dressed in pajamas and found Dean practically killing Cas. Sam went over unnoticed and grabbed the top of Dean's underwear and pulled up unto he heard a yelp and Cas hysterically laughing. "Sam!" Dean called jumping off the couch trying to adjust his underwear shooting daggers at the hus moose heighted brother who only gets taller. 

"Don't mess with my boyfriend." Sam said with a very content look and kissed Cas softly which made Dean groan and Sam just stuck his tongue out at Dean and plopped down on the right of Cas, Dean took the left side. 

John and Mary had decided to go to the casino and "wouldn't be back for awhile" so Sam and Dean had invited Cas for a sleepover. 

"Hey Sam grab a controller! I am going to win at least one round!" Dean said wiggling his butt burrowing further into the couch.

Sam grabbed a controller and joined in, they played track after track until they had done them all and both Winchesters were ashamed to admit Cas had one every single set.

Eventually Dean turned it off grumbling and went into the kitchen. Sam turned to Cas and kissed him on the mouth softly and stroked his cheek. "Cas?"

"Yeah?" Cas whispered against Sam's lips. 

"I'm so proud that you're my boyfriend."

"Me too." Cas agreed and kissed him again, "Sam?"

"Mhm?"

"I have a swim competition in a week and I was wondering if you would come?"

"Darling I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sam replied and kissed Cas again while Dean was most likely searching for pie, Mary always made sure some was in the fridge at all times. 

Cas and Sam entertwined their fingers together and turned on the tv to watch whatever was on when Dean returned with what looked like half a pie. "You're gonna die eating that much."

"Good at least I die happy." Dean shot back and started stuffing in pie ignoring Sam's glare and Cas laughing.

Sam hit Cas with a pillow and a thump. "What was that for!?"

"Siding with my brother."

"He was my friend first anyhow." Dean said through a mouth full of pie and still somehow managed to smirk.

"Well he's my boyfriend."

"Well I helped you get said boyfriend."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't. " 

"Yes I d-" Dean began before his piece of pie was smashed unto his face.

"Cas that was perfect." Sam said appreciatingly.

Cas smirked at Sam before he took the plate from Dean and put it on Sam's face. "You're berry welcome." Cas said while Sam was in shock and Dean laughing with blue pie rolling down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short fluffy chapter before more plot type stuff happens
> 
> Please leave comments. I cry when I dont have comments (and I am willing to resort to guilting you)


	9. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter we had some fluff with them playing a video game together. This chapter is holiday fluff! Next chapter more holiday fluff. Then Plot then fluff then Plot

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yes Sam I asked my parents twice now kiss me under the mistletoe!" Cas groaned and stretched on his tiptoes to kiss Sam.

"Are you excited for your gift?" Sam asked knowingly. 

"DONT EVEN TEASE ME MR I AM DIEING!" Cas said dramatically putting his head on Sam's shoulder pretending to cry.

"There there." Sam said rubbing his back. "Come on then lets open them."

This immediately got Cas's head to shoot up. "Really? Cause no takesy bascksys."

"Yes really come on." Sam said grabbing his hand and dragging him into the living room. They both reached under the tree and grabbed the others present. They both exchanged them and Sam told Cas to open his first.

Cas slowly unwrapped the gift and smiled widely when he saw a small box. He slowly opened it and looked down at the silver band with blue stone in shock. "Sam?"

"Before you freak out im not asking to marry you but its a promise ring, I know your going to college and your gonna be far away but I want us to know were still together." Sam said feeling embarrassed now.

Cas smiled soflty at Sam and placed a hand on his jaw and led Sam towards him and kissed him softly. Before pulling away and slipping the cool metal band unto his left ring finger. "Now open yours!" Cas said nudging Sam.

Sam unwrapped his and threw the wrapping and opened the box and saw a piece of paper. "What's this?" Sam asked.

Cas took Sam's hand and met his eyes biting his lip. "Well um their reservations in August before I have to go to school and I thought we could maybe have sex before I have to leave for awhile. I mean if you dont want to its okay ill cancel it a-" Cas begun but was cut off by Sam's finger.

"Its great Cas. And I think by then we'll both be ready and I will look forward to it." Sam said and hugged Cas tightly holding him close against his body and kissed his head softly. 

Dean came in the room and interrupted them causing Cas to blush and Sam to shove the reservations in his pockets so Dean wouldn't notice. "So what did my dorky brother and my dorky best friend get me?" Dean asked reaching under the tree and grabbing the two gifts meant for him.

Dean hurriedly unwrapped Sam's and nearly shit himself when he saw a record player. "No way." Dean said gasping at it. "Don't mess with me man."

"Its all yours." Sam said laughing slightly.

"Com'mon Dean open my gift!" Cas said.

"Fine fine im goin." Dean said and unwrapped the much smaller and thinner package.

It revealed a Led Zeppellin album. "Thanks Cas but I have to admit its a bit of a let down after the record player."

"Flip it over."

Dean raised an eyebrow but complied none the less and gasped when he saw the signatures. "No. No. ... no. No man these arent!?"

"They are." Cas said with a smile.

"No."

"Yes."

"Holy shit!" Dean said and set the record down very lightly then tackled Cas to the ground! 

"Ahhhh! Dean this is how you repay me!?"

"Yes!" Dean said and continued to crush Cas but eventually stopped to hug Cas. "No really thanks man." 

"No problem. Anything for my best friend." Dean smiled at that and pulled back. 

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said and attacked Sam in a hug too. 

"Welcome." Sam said and patted Dean on the back. 

"Dean come help in the kitchen!" Mary called and Dean groaned before heading out into the kitchen stomping dramatically.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Cas?" 

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Yes!"

"So I uh lied to Dean."

"What'd you do?"

"I told Dean he was my best friend, but hes not. You are." Cas whispered quietly. 

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean I've really grown close to you not only romantically but you've become so important to me as a friend." Cas said and scooted next to Sam and settled into his side wrapping his arms around his waist and looked up at Sam looking down at him.

"That means so much to me." Sam whispered.

"Its true." 

Sam lifted Cas's chin and kissed Cas' s jaw then his cheek then his lips and stroked Cas's arm softly. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"My parents are going on a trip next weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over. We can watch movies and it'll be so much fun." 

"I'd love to." 

"Thanks."

"Now since you are at my house you have to come help me light the fire." Sam muttered against the top of his head.

"Ugh fine lets go." Cas mumbled and untangled himself from Sam. 

They both went through the kitchen and into the dinning room only encountering a couple of Dean's evil glares as he helped his mom stir gravy.

Cas and Sam threw logs together and lit them before heading back into the kitchen and helping Mary make pies. Sam and Mary went outside to talk to John chopping wood leaving Dean and Cas in the kitchen together flouring the pie crust and rolling it.

Cas set his hands on the dough to  
Knead it when Dean slammed his hand on top of Cas' s making him gasp. Dean brought Cas' s hand up and slowly turned to Cas. "What. Is. This?"

"Ahhh ahh ah. Dean hand. Dean hand!" Cas yelled as Dean started to crush it.

Dean let go angrily and pulled Cas by the collar in front of him. "Answer. The. Question." 

" ahhh ah its its a promise ring." Cas gasped out.

Dean loosened his grip on Cas until he rested on the ground. "Oh."

"What did you think it was!?"

"I think it was an engagment ring and I was bout to kill you, and since the subject was brought up if you ever, ever, ever hurt Sammy I will personally snap your neck." Dean said before hugging Cas. "Love ya man but don't hurt Sammy."

"Got it." Cas said trying to catch his breath.

"Good cause I do love you but I love Sammy more so don't hurt him and please don't break his heart."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Okay now help me finish this pie!"

 

After eating a plethora of food and John telling lame winter jokes Sam, John, and Mary went to bed leaving Sam and Cas downstairs with christmas music playing softly as they sat next to each other with Cas tucked into Sam's side with Sam's arms wrapped around his waist rubbing circles into his hips.

Sam kissed his head softly as they listened to the music softly playing. "Hey Cas?" Sam whispered real quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Will you dance with me?" 

Cas nodded shyly and took Sam's hand and they stood in front of the music and Sam set his hands on his hips and Cas put his hands on Sam's neck. 

Sam leaned down and nuzzled his head into Cas' s neck and breathed in Cas' s minty scent.

"This is perfect. Your perfect." Sam mumbled against his neck.

Cas blushed and wound his hand into Sam's hair. "I was thinking the same thing." Cas said quietly.

"If you would have told me two years ago id be here right now I would have told them they were crazy but theres no where id rather be."

"I love you so much." Cas said leaking sincerity everywhere which made Sam smile.

"I love you too." Sam replied and swayed with Cas to the music under the warm glow of christmas lights.

 

Cas and Sam both took drinks of their warm coco Sam had made and gathered blankets for bed. They weren't allowed to sleep in the same bed so they both agreed to sleep on the couch together where they were permitted. 

Cas wore a pair of Sam's flannel pants way too big on him and an old gray tee shirt. Sam wore similar pants and an old black tee shirt. They turned out all of the lights except the Christmas ones and they laid down on the couch bed. 

It was actually their first time 'sleeping together' but neither boy was nervous. Cas naturally laid his head of Sams chest where Sam stroked his hair and Cas quickly fell asleep on his warm body. 

Sam was very warm and comfortable but he wanted to just revel in the warm feel of Cas on him with his warm body and soft hair and hand laying on his chest with the cool metal band and soft snores with the christmas light glow on him and his breath the smell of peppermint coco. But eventually Sam couldn't keep his eyes opn any longer and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it takes so long to update! I wrote an eight page english paper so I was absolutely beat. I appreicate your reading and commenting and following along it means so much to me! Next chapter should be funny and fluffy and sweet then we will get into some angst and plot because its necessary. 
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter it was a bit more sweet than the others I hope you didnt mind.
> 
> Also so sorry for errors, I beta my own so I often miss things. Sorry.
> 
> Thanks so much again it makes my day! <3


	10. Catching a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was christmas kinda thing. Sam gave cas the ring. Cas gave sam the hotel reservations and yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear neptune I am so sorry! Originally I was writing this chapter about Sam and Cas on newyears and it was cute and crap and then I got like halfway through and I realized it was total crap. Like not even kinda good I mean the writing was horrid. Like im not a great writer but it was bad even for me. So I had to start completely over and I wrote this which is really short and mediocre but it was hard bouncing back from the previous chapter. But so here it is and I will be hoping to write a longer chapter next to make up for how terrible this has been lately.

"Soooo Cassie? How was break with your boy toy? Did you guys do the do?" Gabriel said plopping down at the lunch table, most likely there because he sassed another teacher.

"Gabriel, that is definitely none of your concern." Cas cursed blushing softly while Dean shot glares at Cas and Sam.

"Fine fine. I just like to keep up with the newssss. Anyway I should probably head back to the boss man." Gabriel said heading towards the office.

"That was awkward." Garth commenting eating some piece of food from the cafeteria. It was kinda hard to tell what it was supposed to be. Maybe chicken?

"Anyway going away from that conversation I bought tickets to comic con!" Charlie said brightly.

"So jealous." Dean said hoping to sweet talk Charlie into letting him tag along.

"Not happening Winchester. I got one ticket and it aint for you." 

"So when is it?" Cas asked.

"Febuary 3 I think?" Charlie said. "Im bringing my new girlfriend with me for Valentines day!" 

"Come on!?" Dean said. "You are gonna bring a new girlfriend over me?"

Charlie looked at Dean and said very slowly. "Dean,... OF COURSE NOT YA JERK IM BRINGING YOU WITH ME! And I dont have a girlfriend anyways!"

Dean beamed and looked at Sammy who shoke his head fondly at his brother being such a major nerd. "Can we ride there in baby?" Dean asked looking back at Charlie.

"Duh."

"Yessssss." 

"Dean you are such a dork." Sam said earning a kick from Dean.

"I remember when I went and this alpaca tried to eat my pants." Garth commented casually.

Everyone turned to look at Garth and they all made the same. 'What the hell' face.

"Yeah it was bad, the little fuzzy guy kept nibbling until all I was wearing were my boxers."

"Garth you're my friend man... but what the hell? At comic con?" Dean said waving his hands around.

"Come on Dean stuff like this happens to everybody! Right Sam?"

"Uh no Garth not really..."

"Balthazar I mean im sure it happened to you?"

"No no sorry."

"Has anyone had that happen?"

"I had a guy eat my pants." Meg said with a grin that was kinda concerning.

"What is even going on right now?" Cas asked putting his face in his hands.

"I have no clue." Sam said looking over at Cas' s confused face smiling. Cas saw Sam smile and smiled back and under the table took Sam's hand across and entertwined their fingers.

"Cas, you wanna see Dumb and Dumber 2 with me?" Dean asked hopefully, Cas has always been Dean's best friend and between Sam dating him and his girlfriend breaking up with him Dean had been feeling kinda lonely. He loved the fact his best friend and his brother were dating but sometimes it got frustrating.

"Sure that'd be great." Cas said knowing his parents wouldn't care and that Gabriel was going to be in detention anyways. "Ill come at 3?"

"Okay." Dean said trying to hide his smile. "The movie starts at 3:30 so that'll give us time."

"Hey Dean can I c-" Sam began but stopped when Dean shot him a glare. "...can I can I ummm use your laptop to print a paper?" Sam asked thankful he could think of something to say. Sam was kinda mad at Dean but he understood though, Dean and Cas had been best friends first and Dean's best friend is still Cas and they haven't gotten to hang out just the two of them.

Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang and they all scrambled from their seats and down the hall. Everyone went to their lockers but before Sam could Cas pulled him in and kissed him quickly and told him he would text him later. Cas wasnt a big fan of pda but no one was looking anyhow and Sam seemed kinda hurt that he wasn't coming with them to the movies. "Love you." Cas said quietly to Sam and they parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry about... everything. Anyhow next chapter will probably be taking a while so just subscribe, keep checking and I promise itll come at some point!


	11. Making Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: dean and cas movies and then Cas night before graduation

"FOR THE LOVE OF NEPTUNE SHUT UP!" Cas shouted quietly which sounds contradictory but it's hard to yell at someone in the movie theatre for being loud while not being loud.

Dean glared at Cas but none the less shut up, secretly enjoying having Cas scold him like old times.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence except the occasional chuckle. When the movie ended and the lights came on they immediately left the theatre not wanting to be in crowds and they entered the Impala Dean was permitted to use for the night.

On the way home Dean turned and looked at Cas, "Wanna get something to eat before we head back?" Dean suggested not wanting his time with his best friend to be over.

"Sure sounds good!" Cas said smiling at Dean reassuring him he wasn't lieing.

Dean pulled the Impala over into a small dinner. They went to a both and sat on opposite sides talking about the movie until the waitor came and took their orders. They both got cheeseburgers with fries. 

The both chatted back and fourth about school and they did impressions of their teachers making sure they didn't walk into the diner hearing them pretending to be them. They even shared stories about their families, in Cas' s case mostly him and Gabriel and in Dean's him and Sam's. 

They both ordered milkshakes and drank them with bendy straws like old times. "So what college are you going to?" Dean asked looking up from his milkshake.

"Probably Stanford, I know its really far away but Sam's gonna be going there soon anyways." Cas said taking another sip.

"So you and Sam are pretty serious aren't you?" Dean asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah I mean, we are both gonna do this long distance thing until we both are going to the same college. I mean we both love each other and we don't want to throw this away. Sam's gonna graduate a year earlier anyhow it all just... works" Cas said unconsciously spinning the ring on his finger.

"Wow.." Dean said and rubbed his jaw, "I mean not bad wow but wow. Im happy for you guys you two really seem like a good couple." Dean said feeling a lot better about the whole thing. It was a lot easier that Cas wasn't gonna go to Stanford and forget about Sam plus Cas was his best friend and he trust him to not hurt Sam.

"Thanks for being so great about this." Cas said blatantly. "And I want you to know that just because Sam and I are together that I dont want you to think I don't want to hang out with you cause I do. We've been friends for so long and I don't want to lose this."

Dean swallowed the information then smiled at Cas. "Thanks Cas." 

"So got anyone you're interested in Dean?"

"Uh well not really. I mean theres no one im crazy about and im gonna be going to college soon so..."

"What college are you going to?"

"Just a local one around here to work on engineering then I want to open my own auto shop." Dean said with a smile.

"That sounds great for you."

"Yeah." Dean agreed and finished the last of his milkshake as Cas did.

Dean got up as well as Cas heading towards the door. "Can you wait one sec I need to get something?" Cas asked with an apologetic look.

"Yeah no problem." Dean said and watched as Cas got a vanialla milkshake in a to go cup.

"Whose that for?" Dean asked as they sat in the impala and Cas clutched the cup.

"Sam."

Dean raised an eyebrow and started the engine. "He doesn't like milkshakes." Dean said.

"He doesn't like thick milkshakes or chocolate milkshakes this is thin and vanilla." Cas said with a challenging look.

"Well lets see." Dean offered. 

"Twenty bucks?" Cas asked with a smug look.

"Bring it on." Dean said and shock his head.

"Okay lets see."

 

"Mhhm this is so good Cas thanks." Sam said drinking more of it humming happily.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked confused as Dean grumbled and reached into his pocket.

"Dean owes me twenty dollars for winning our bet." Cas said smugly.

"What was the bet?" Sam asked as Dean put the money in Cas's outstretched hand.

"That you would like the milkshake."

Dean shot another glare at both of them to both of their amusement and went into the kitchen with Mary probably feasting on pie while Mary cooked. 

"Thanks again baby." Sam said and kissed Cas softly holding his cheek with one cold hand.

"No problem." Cas said blushing and looked down before leaning into Sam's side burrowing into his neck and kissed it softly.

 

"So will you celebate the night before your graduation with me?" Sam asked looking at Cas' s hair wanting to run his hands through it." You can borrow some of my clothes?"

"Lemme ask my parents." Cas said and sent a quick text to his mom. She had always been more lenient on these type of things anyhow.

Cas got a response back quickly. "She said its okay as long as im home before 12." 

"Great! Come on lets go upstairs." Sam said and went upstairs.

Cas and Sam plopped down on Sam's bed after Sam had closed the door. They sat facing each other with knees touching.

Sam grinned at Cas and pinned Cas to the bed and slid his hands up Cas' s arms. "OH MY GOD SAM DONT YOU DARE!" Cas said squirming under the cold hands.

"Oh I will." Sam said and slid them under Cas's shirt warming them. Sam always had rather cold hands it drove him insane.

"AHH" Cas and squirmed away from Sam.

"Okay okay im done." Sam said putting his hands up.

"Are they warm now?" Cas asked not auite believing Sam.

"Yes I swear." 

"Okay." Cas said and scooted closer until they were back in their normal position. 

Sam leaned in and put his hand on Cas' s waist running his hand up and down apologetically. Cas leaned in and kissed Sam. "I love you."

"Love you too."

They both loved exchanging the terms and it made them move even closer on the bed. Sam depended the kiss angling their heads so the kiss grew even deeper. Cas moaned and clutched at Sam's arm then began running his hand through his hair.

Sam laid Cas back on the bed the started to lead kisses on his jaw and neck nibbling softly. Sam licked over the wound and pulled back the edge of Cas's shirt and sucked a hickey there followed by another one.

"God Sam." Cas moaned and pulled Sam's mouth back up to his own.

Cas slid his hands under Sam's shirt and smirked when he saw Sam's breath hitch. Cas raised up Sam's shirt over his head and began kissing his chest. Cas made his way lower and slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down after a small nod of approval from Sam.

Cas could see Sam's hard line in his boxers and Cas kissed the tent softly making Sam gasp. "May I?"

"God please." Sam squeaked out as Cas pulled Sam's boxers down. Cas looked at Sam and hummed appeasement which made Sam relax a bit and Cas kissed down lower and lower until he was right above where Sam desperately wanted him to be.

Cas looked Sam in the eyes then softly kissed the tip making Sam groan and then slowly closed his mouth over the top. Cas slowly sunk down making Sam's mouth hang open and ran his hand up Sam's tighs approvingly.

Cas ran his tongue down the side and bobbed his head up and down making Sam clutch the bed. Cas kissed the tip once more before Sam spilled in the mouth. Cas swallowed it all then kissed Sam one last time before having Sam pull him into his arms. "You didnt get off." Sam said breathing heavily.

"I wanted it to be about you now." Cas said.

"Well that was amazing." Sam said and kissed Cas ignoring his protests, he honestly didn't mind the taste.

"I love you. " Sam said and kissed Cas once more before pulling his clothing back on. Sam laid down next to Cas and they just cuddled enjoying each others presence and the feel of each other wrapped in each others arms.

They laid there for a long time silently until they started talking about Cas going to college and what they were gonna do. "Well when you graduate we can rent an apartment near campus and then we can live together without being in the dorm?" Cas suggests.

"That sounds perfect but how will we pay for it?" 

"Well I can get a job at the library or something and start saving?" Cas suggest snuggling his back even closer into Sam.

"And I can babsit some lil brats and start saving and I think Bobby would let me help round the shop." Sam says.

"I think it could work, until then ill just live on campus?" 

"Yeah I suppose." Sam says and kissing Cas' s head.

"Im gonna miss you." Cas says kissing Sam's hand on his stomach.

"Im gonna miss you too. When is your first break?" 

"December tenth until January tenth." Cas responded.

"Thats gonna be a long time." Sam says saddly. 

"I know but we can text and call and even write letters if you want. And then we'll get to have a whole month together."

"Yeah thats true. And dont go finding a new man while your gone." Sam said only joking a little. 

"I wouldnt dream of it. Your the man I want Sam. Dont worry okay?" Cas said softly. 

"Okay." Sam said feeling better.

"I love you so much Sam. I never thought I would find someone I care about so much. And you need to know that I don't care who shows up because I know you'll be here waiting for me. I don't want just anyone, I want you." 

Sam felt tears prickling his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed as much of his head as possible. "I love you so much and I can't wait for us to start our lives together."

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im excited for how the stories going and I really like this chapter


	12. College preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worlds smallest chapter!

The summer had flew by.

After graduation there was a lot of shopping and kissing. Dean and Cas both went to store after store buying clothing and food for their dorms along with school supplies and textbooks.

Sam enjoyed his summer break and kissed and loved Cas as frequently as possible. They had both been doing really well in their relationship with only small hiccups along the way and when the night came in August just before Cas had to leave, Sam and Cas had entered the hotel room not scared but excited.

They had both read up on safe sex and they were ready for this step in their relationship. Sam told Dean and his parents he was staying at Cas' s house and Cas told Gabriel and his parents he was staying at Sam's house and snuck off to the hotel together. The hotel wasn't necessary but it gave the whole thing a more important quality.

Each boy was nervous beforehand but once they started kissing and fell on the bed together they were lost. Sam was surprisingly gentle and sweet. He showered Cas in kisses and praise and Cas blushed softly and returned the favor kissing Sam's neck and chest.

After they had finished showering they curled up together in the bed both not bothering to change and just held each other replaying their first time together. 

Cas laid his head on Sam's chest and softly stroked his hair until he fell asleep after a murmured I love you that still make Sam smile and Cas' s finger with a ring resting on it laid on Sam's chest.

When they woke up they made out lazily and decided to go for another round even though he was sore. They took a shower afterwards washing each other softly kissing each others skin then got dressed and ate the breakfast provided downstairs. They talked and laughed over food then took the taxi back to Cas' s house before Sam's. Sam kissed Cas one last time trying to make it last before they had to pull away knowing that Cas was gonna be leaving for college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the holiday seasons are crazy and tests and im so busy. I had planned making this longer but I decided to leave it here for now until after the holidays. And I have bad writers block so hopefully that will go away soon.


	13. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I lost inspiration but I couldnt leave ya hanging so
> 
> Sorry

Cas and Sam move into a little apartment throughout college. Then on graduation day sam proposed. Cas of course said yes. 

Then two years later they were married and living in a real house together. Then two little kids came into their life. 

And they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Yup I know. I lost all inspiration for this so I thought I would just wrap it up for anyone who cares. I apologize for the fics abrupt end.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so sorry! I love feedback just sayin and thanks so much for reading! ♡♡♡ And I changed the title because I have that power and it seems better XD after the whole Cas tutoring Sam french thing


End file.
